In order to measure the height of a surface of an object, it has been necessary in the prior art to supplement an optical system for obtaining an image of the surface of the object to be measured with an optical system for measuring height, e.g., a laser irradiation optical system, a confocal optical system, a white light interference optical system, a plurality of detectors of an electron microscope, or the like (for example, see Patent Document 1).